Stuck
by Baka Psycho
Summary: This is when Inuyasha and Kagome get stuck in the future. Miroku and Sango help with that problem. Chapter four up!
1. Default Chapter

Hi, my name is Baka Psycho and you can read about me in my bio. I've been reviewing awhile but never did a fanfic. SO! This is my first fanfic and it probably will be bad so I'm open to ideas (doesn't mean I'll use them) and you can email me at . So do anything you want, read this, delete this, flame this, review it, or anything you want. That's pretty much it. Okay then. Read and be delighted! (or disgusted) I feel very negative right now.

"So Shippo, how have you been without me here?" Kagome asked the little fox demon as she jumped out of the well.

"Kagome! Kagome! You're back, thankfully!" Shippo squealed as Kagome reached into her pack and brought out a bag of candy for him.

"Why? Were Sango and Miroku fighting again? "Kagome said trying to hide a smile remembering the last time that had happened.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sango, I really didn't mean anything! My hands, uh, just wander on there own account!" Miroku protested, trying not to enrage the demon-exterminator more.

"ON THEIR OWN ACCOUNT??? HOW DID THEY "ON THEIR OWN ACCOUNT" PRACTICALLY TAKE MY CLOTHES OFF?!?!?!?!" Sango almost screamed at Miroku.

" I really don't know, but meeep "The monk cut off there, right when he looked at Sango. He was surprised that she was smiling.

"Lets go someplace else to discuss this..." Sango trailed off and started to the woods by where they were staying.

Miroku gulped visibly when he noticed that Sango was smiling somewhat evilly and not out of happiness. "Ah, well, don't want to anger her more. Who knows what she could do to me. "He thought.

As Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome listened from the campsite, they could hear many anguished yells from the monk.

A couple of minutes later Sango strode into camp carrying Miroku.

"Inuyasha, he looks like me when you pulverize me!" Shippo said and as he looked up he saw a big fist before his mind went blank.

PREBACK (or some call it: End Flashback)

"No, Miroku and Sango weren't fighting. This time it was Inuyasha and Miroku. It got so bad that now they aren't speaking to each other," Shippo almost wailed.

"But what happened that made them so mad at each other?"

"Miroku thought that Inuyasha should spend some time with you in the future, but Inuyasha argued that he spent enough time with you in the past so why should he have to spend time with you in the future too." (A/N long sentence)

"Yah, and what of it?" Inuyasha suddenly popped out of nowhere and asked that simple question.

"Nothing, I was, just wondering what you and Miroku were so upset about," Kagome somewhat sweatdropped.

"It's nothing you should know about so don't even try. "Inuyasha said in his usual "I'm smarter than you" tone.

"Miroku, you just need to apologize to Inuyasha. I think Inuyasha is right. Kagome does need some time in the future by herself, "Sango pleaded to Miroku who was sitting on a rock.

"But he hardly even spends time with her in the past. You can tell they are really in love with each other," Miroku pondered.

"If they are really in love don't you think that they would actually show it to each other?" Sango questioned the monk.

"Or do you think they need some help, my dear sweet Sango?"

Sango almost instantly caught on to the idea. "Do you think its time to play matchmaker again?"

"Yes, and Inuyasha and Kagome shall be the targets" Miroku smiled mischievously. "I think I have a plan" (...)

(A/N I was going to freaking end it there but since I can't really figure out how to post it I'll just write more until I can't get someone to help me. (( Sad aren't I?)) Okay so here some more of the hot stuff that everyone wants to read.)

Inuyasha was just sitting there when he heard a yell. He grabbed the Tetsusaiga 

(I've seen it as Tessaiga and it sounds like that in the show but they spell it Tetsusaiga in the comics so don't get pissed off at me if I spell it not the way you spell it)

And ran toward camp.

"What happened? Who yelled?" Inuyasha said.

"I yelled for you and I needed to tell you something. First of all, last time when Sango was exterminating demons she heard some news about a demon with a jewel shard.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsusaiga (again) and motioned for Kagome to get on his back.

Sango and Miroku got on Kirara and started after them. From their view they could see Inuyasha flying (how does he do that???) and they could see the forest underneath them.

"So Miroku? What are you going to do when they find out that there's no demon with a shard?" Sango questioned the monk in purple.

"By then, Sango my dear, my plan shall be in motion!"

DUN DUN DUN!!!! What is Miroku and Sango planning? Find out in the next chapter. (But only if you review I shall post it. If you have any ideas for the story I might use them but I already have Mirokus plan figured out so no ideas for that one. This chapter didn't really have that much plot. Or did it? You like? Then press the button that's right underneath this ---------------

/ Oh and whoever reviews first and gives me there real name ( doesn't have to be real but you need to be able to recognize it if its you like, um, Abby or something but something unique. (Not like IHATEEVRYONE5869) And thanks to everyone like Yugi 3000 and Beautifully Insane and Ego. You helped me so much and got my feelings up when I was grounded from the computer and you were the only ones who emailed me.

My sn is kikyohater444 but make sure I know its not someone random sn'ing me. Are you random? Are you?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey its me again, Baka Psycho. I got three reviews! (not including mine) Out of about 200 or 300 people who go on the Inuyasha section. Thanks to everyone (a.k.a. three) who reviewed:

**Beautifully Insane:** (grinning evily) I think its fair that I ended it there. Email me about circus story. I know now how to post a story. (And stop laughing about the mud incident!) (( The teachers are still making fun of me.))

**InuGrrl344: **Thanks for the review. (Whoopee Doo! Some one wants to read more of it!)

**whizegirl: **Whoopee Doo! Another person who wants me to continue

Last time on 'Stuck'

"So Miroku? What are you going to do when they find out that there's no demon with a shard?" Sango questioned the monk in purple.

"By then, Sango my dear, my plan shall be in motion!"

Inuyasha had reached the old well when Miroku and Sango landed. Miroku got off Kirara and stood in front of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, why don't we split up? Then we can find the demon faster." Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"Feh, fine whatever. You and Sango go that way" Inuyasha pointed one direction, then pointed the opposite way "and me and Kagome will look this way. Shippo can go with you guys. Meet here by the well at sundown if you don't find anything. Got it?"

"Okay, "The four chorused in unison.

With Miroku, Sango and Shippo:

No one had noticed but Miroku and brought a small bag with him. He got it out and said, "Sango, I'm going to do the first part of the plan. You take Shippo and get ready."

"Okay, but be careful. You know what Inuyasha can do when he's protecting Kagome."

"Yea, I know, that's why I brought this. "Miroku held up a small spray can that said 'Hair Spray".

"Where did you get that?" Sango inquired.

"I merely got it from Lady Kagomes bag. I've seen her use it before and it should stiffen Inuyasha up and then we can whisper whisper whisper."

"That's what your plan is? It will never work!"

"Yes it will, you see. It will." Miroku turned away from Sango and walked to where Inuyasha and Kagome were supposedly looking for the "demon".

"Shippo, Miroku is looking that way so come with me." Sango pushed the kitsune and walked and different route yet to Inuyasha and Kagome.

With Inuyasha and Kagome 

"So what demon are we supposed be looking for," Inuyasha pulled his hair in a ponytail and imitated Miroku, "Sango said she saw a demon with a jewel shard. "

Kagome started giggling cause his imitation was funny 'And it was complete with the groping hand action' Kagome thought starting into another fit of giggles.

Inuyasha started laughing just because Kagome was laughing, sending Kagome laughing harder. Inuyasha then slid his back down a tree and sat down. He started calming down and looked over and saw Kagome laughing at Inuyasha laughing who was laughing at Kagome giggling at Inuyashas impersonation of Miroku, sending Inuyasha laughing again. Kagome then stopped laughing then heard Inuyasha laughing at Kagome who was laughing at Inuyasha laughing who was laughing at Inuyasha laughing who was laughing at Kagomes giggling who was giggling because of Inuyashas impersonation of Miroku, sending Kagome laughing harder. Then Inuyasha stopped laughing (here it comes...) and Kagome stopped laughing. Everything was quiet.

Kagome slid down next to Inuyasha and they looked deep into each other's eyes. (here it comes...) When Inuyasha looked past Kagome and saw a horrible sight. There was a THING that was dripping in cloth. There were two black holes for eyes and a big gaping mouth. (I'm trying to be creative here. Work with me peoples! Imagine scream)

Kagome jumped up and clutched at Inuyashas haori 1. Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga out of the sheath and held it in front of him.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled and thought 'damn, I can't smell if it's demon or not just because Kagomes right next to me'

"My name is **whizegirl.** I want the other shards of the jewel. I'll fight you for them. "Miroku in disguise said to Inuyasha.

"Fine and I'll beat you." Inuyasha started running at whizegirl. (a.k.a. Miroku)

Miroku in disguise held up the hair spray and shot it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha froze and fell over. 2

"What the hell?!?! Dammit! I can't move! Arg. Kagoooooommmme!" Inuyasha with his dirty mouth that should be washed out with soap yelled for the miko.

Haha, cliffie. I feel so evil. So review and sorry for this taking so long. I'll try to update faster but I have a freaking French Horn lesson tomorrow so I'm going to be really mad tomorrow and this story might take a weird turn.

1 Not like that you perverts!

2 Not like hair spray would really do that.

And did you see the new episode on October 16? Did you see the thing for the next episode? Me and my friend think that Inuyasha and Miroku are going to have a stripping spree.


	3. Down the well but not back again

Okay, it's me Baka Psycho again. I had a freaking French Horn lesson today but by the time I post this it will be Tuesday or Wednesday so, I had a freaking French Horn lesson yesterday, (if Tuesday) or I had a freaking French Horn the day before yesterday. (if Wednesday). Or I had a freakin French horn lesson on Monday. (if any other day of the week. So watch out in this story just because I hate my teacher because he looks like the guy in Mary Poppins who steals the kids' money. He also looks like he's trying to play French Horn when he talks so he like, sticks his lips out when he talks. And NOW I smell like French Horn cause mine is a school rented and it's all moldy inside and my hands and my favorite hoodie that I got at pacsun smells like it too. What am I going to do? And my room smells like it cause I was practicing in it. But right mow I'm listening to Yellowcard so I'm okay.

"Another sunny day beneath this cloudless sky. Sometimes I wish it would rain here. "Yellowcard 'Californi A' (Track 13)

Name of the Chapter: Down the well, (but not back again)

Last time on 'Stuck'

Miroku in disguise held up the hair spray and shot it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha froze and fell over.

"What the hell?!?! Dammit! I can't move! Arg. Kagoooooommmme!" Inuyasha with his dirty mouth that should be washed out with soap yelled for the miko.

Kagome came out of the bushes that she was hiding in. 'Inuyasha, I hope you're okay. Hey! He's using MY hairspray! I MUST get it back. Oh and Inuyasha is calling for me but I don't really care so I just will get my hairspray back.' She thought.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed on to him. 'must get hairspray' she thought crazly.

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAIRSPRAY!" Kagome screamed and tackled Miroku.

'Oh no. She's coming closer to me. Plan B.' Miroku thought and immediately got into action. Miroku grabbed the hairspray and flung it down the well.

"HAIRSPRAY!!! I MUST HAVE YOU" Kagome screamed and dived down into the well.

Miroku then picked up Inuyasha and flung him into the well.

"Damn you censored censored censored "Inuyasha swore at Miroku in disguise because he was still stuck in his former position from the hairspray.

"Moronnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he went down into the well. 1

Miroku took a big boulder and stuck it into the well so they couldn't return.

"HAH! Sango! I knew it would work." Miroku ripped off his disguise and threw his fist into the air.

"Yah, Miroku, I give you all the credit, when !I! was the one who got the hairspray from Kagomes bag, got the cloth that you were wearing thd costume." Sango stuck her nose up into the air and walked away.

With Kagome and Inuyasha

"Ahhh, hairspray." The crazy hairspray obsessed girl cuddled the hairspray to her chest.

"Would ya mind, to stop cuddleing that hairspray and dumb with some water to get this freaking hairspray off. I CAN'T MOVE!" the unhappy half demon shouted at the crazy hairspray obsessed girl.

"Fine, have it your way." Kagome picked up Inuyasha, tucked him under her arm and walked up to her house.

1 Like he did in the 3rd book.

Okay. I'm really sorry for the short chapter and the long wait.

Thanks for all that reviewed. I'm sorry that I couldn't say who cause I've been grounded for almost the whole week and couldn't get on my comp (even for homework). I pretty much got grounded just for missing the bus. Yah. I made my own website using xanga but I still need to finish it so, um, yah can't really visit yet. Until next time, (I'll try to post once a week on Saturdays. And beautifullyinsane, I'm working on the Circus Story.

-Baka Psycho


	4. The demons are coming

Here's just another chapter just because I love all you guys. (not really but…)

Last time on 'Stuck'

Miroku grabbed the hairspray and flung it down the well. Miroku then picked up Inuyasha and flung him into the well as well.

"Moronnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he went down into the well.

"HAIRSPRAY!!! I MUST HAVE YOU" Kagome screamed and dived down into the well.

Miroku took a big boulder and stuck it into the well so they couldn't return.

"HAIRSPRAY!!! I MUST HAVE YOU" Kagome screamed and dived down into the well.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

"Ahhh, hairspray." The crazy hairspray obsessed girl cuddled the hairspray to her chest.

"Would ya mind, to stop cuddling that hairspray and dumb with some water to get this freaking hairspray off? I CAN'T MOVE!" the unhappy half demon shouted at the crazy hairspray obsessed girl.

"Fine, have it your way." Kagome picked up Inuyasha, tucked him under her arm and walked up to her house.

10 minutes later

"Ahhh! HOT! HOT! Get away from me wench! I can move now!" Inuyasha shoved Kagome away from him, which was in the steaming hot shower.

"Fine, be that way." Kagome stuck her nose in the air and walked to her room. "I'm on the bed, you get the floor and don't give me puppy eyes because I'm not letting you on the bed."

"But, but, I'll get back cramps!" Inuyasha gave his best puppy eyes, "Can you open the window please? I'm getting hot."

"Okay, but stop looking at me like that!" Kagome stuck her nose in the air and walked to her room.

"Yay!" Inuyasha ran through the window and jumped in a tree. " My favorite place!"

"You could said you wanted to sleep in a tree." Kagome pouted and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning, which was a Sunday, Kagome woke up and looked through the window but she found something was askew.

"INUYASHA! I TOLD YOU! NOT ON THE BED! AND DON"T SCARE ME LIKE THAT EITHER!" Kagome screamed as she pushed a sitting Inuyasha off her bed.

FLUMP! Inuyasha hit the floor, hard. "Why did you have to do that wench?" Inuyasha stood up and immediately started writhing in pain. "Ahhh! Back Cramps!" He writhed once more and fell down.

"Come on stupid. You need to go outside so I can change to my temple clothes.

(I have no idea what religion Kagome is but Japan is supposedly to be mostly Buddhist and I'm Christian so I don't know what they do in a Buddhist temple but my friend helped me cause she is Buddhist so work with me peoples.)

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha rolled out of the room still complaining of back cramps.

"Muwahaha. Now I can plan on how I can be annoying to Inuyasha by being really nice today." Kagome cackled evilly when she pulled on her temple clothes.

'I wonder what's with her,' Inuyasha thought as he walked down the hall. His delicate hanyou hearing picked up an annoying beeping noise with electronic music in the background. He followed the noises flawlessly a.k.a. down the hall 8 feet from Kagomes room and a right turn, and found Souta sitting 1 foot away from the tv playing super-smash brothers.

"DEMON!" Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and waited for the wind scar. There was none.

"MOM! Inuyasha is about to wreck the TV again. " Souta yelled at Mrs. Higurashi. Mrs. Higurashi started running towards the TV but turned around and grabbed the broom from the closet. She started whapping Inuyasha on the head repeatedly.

"What did I tell you about the tv Inuyasha? IT IS NOT A DEMON! Repeat after me. IT IS NOT A DEMON." Mrs. Higurashi stated expecting Inuyasha to echo. But Inuyasha was unconscious on the floor. Picture Inuyasha from the sixth when he smells the ink or in the eleventh when Sango used the poison on the inn and Inuyasha got a whiff of it.

"And Souta, what did I tell you about playing video games when Inuyasha is here. Don't you know that he takes almost anything as a demon" Mrs. Higurashi started whacking Souta on the head with the broom until he fell senseless.

Kagomes Grandpa came running through the door, "The God Tree is blooming again! It's the apocalypse! Help- " Kagomes Grandpa fell the ground before he could finish his sentence.

"NOOOO! I'm going crazy and knocking everyone senseless with a broom. I must do it to myself!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled and started hitting herself on the head. She fell on the pile of Broom-Knocked-Out people.

"Hey everybody! I'm ready to go to-" Kagome cut off when she saw the sight in the room. "Uhhh Not another day like this."

There is chapter four to "Stuck" Hopefully it won't take so long to update chapter 5. I'm really really really really etc. sorry it took so long. I was caught up in school because my algebra teacher is really going crazy with us because our class talks a lot cause we've been together since third grade just because I'm in GT. Yah. But the grandpa part was a make fun of Affections Across Time.

Please review. You know you can! I didn't get any last chapter. And just because I'll keep writing even if I don't get any reviews don't take advantage of me. : 


	5. Authors note

Hey peeps. I'm sorta dry on ideas 'cause I'm currently writing two comics right now and I'm thinking up ideas for other fanfics. This topic is kinda a over used one so I think I might not do this story anymore. I have some ideas for the next part of the story but I didn't have a way to express them.

If anybody wants to, they can write something of this story and email it to me and I'll post it entirely on your name. (Except it would be on my account) My sn for AIM is _eclipsebandfan_ and my email is . I don't have YIM or YMCA hahaha but those are what I use to communicate to people so you can do either

one. If you see a manga called Kishou or something like that you'll know it's me and you'll always know that you've read the authors notice that I advertised it in. (Such an honor)

okay so email me some ideas and I might be able to write something.

Preview for next fanfic:

Inuyasha: Another confession escaped thanks to Sango

Sango: erg…

Miroku: Now there can be nothing between us. Does she really love ------?

And that's it for the preview. To read what happens wait for Inuyasha UNLEASHED! Not to be confused with Yugioh UNLEASHED.


End file.
